


Hit With a Love Spell

by TerressaWinner



Series: A Bat's Bug [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blushing, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Kidnapped Marinette, Kissing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Newlyweds fluff, Protective Damian Wayne, SO MUCH TEASING, a bunch of adorableness, cute fluff, teasing ammo, ugh tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Marinette gets hit by one of Raven's spells and falls head of over heels in love with Damian.She thinks that they're married which causes trouble for the poor man and also her as she gets kidnapped and kept as a hostage. Although when they kidnapped her, they didn't know just who they were messing with...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: A Bat's Bug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671253
Comments: 117
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls note that for this story, I'm using Damian as the Robin in Teen Titans just so it goes with the story line. Also, the characters are 20 or older, but u can age them however u want.

"Gah!"

"Shit! I'm so sorry Mari, are you okay?"

Marinette groaned on the floor as Raven hovered above her. She'd just been hit by one of Raven's spells and no, she was not in fact okay.

"Ugh." She slowly stood up and rubbed her head, trying to focus on her surroundings. The familiar sweaty smell of the training room in Titans Tower awakened her senses as she remembered what she was doing; Robin - A.K.A Damian Wayne - had brought her here to get a taste of their training and meet his other teammates.  
They'd been there for a couple of days and so far, everything was going swell, she'd been able to gain more control over her new powers and Tikki was able to have fun in the midst of other magical beings.

Well everything was going fine until Raven had been practising magic and had hit her in the head with a spell.

"So..." Raven began, "Do you perhaps feel any different?"

Marinette looked at her, suspicion written in her eyes, "Whyyy?" the 'y' dragging on slowly.

"Because I kinda, sorta, maybe-"

"Spit it out Raven!"

"Hit you with a love spell."

"WHAT!"

"So," she continued, ignoring Marinette's comment, "you're going to become all lovey dovey with Damian for a while and think you're married to him."

"W-WAIT WHAT!!!"

This was not Marinette's day.

"Hold up, why Damian?"

Raven failed to hide her smirk.

"Ravenn. You did accidentally hit me right?"

Raven walked out the room sniggering.

"Raven!"

"Have fun fawning over the Devil incarnate!"

-&-

It was dinner time and the spell was kicking in. Marinette hadn't realised it until when she'd asked Damian to pass the salt and her face had erupted into a bright red when her hand brushed against his.

"You alright there Mari?" Starfire commented worried for her friend.

Raven tried so hard not to burst out laughing. She whispered something to Beast boy and his expression soon mimicked hers. Marinette eyed the duo suspiciously.

"Sooo Damian, since you've already confirmed that Raven and Starfire and out of the question, what do you think of Marinette?" Beast boy casually brought up.

Marinette practically choked on her water.

"No comment." 

" Aww c'mon Damian! Live a little! " Cyborg whined at his friend.

Damian shot him a glare. 

Starfire smiled at her friends, but her carefree expression soon turned shocked when her eyes landed on Marinette. "Oh my! Marinette, you're glowing!"

" Um, thanks? "

"No you're literally glowing!"

All eyes landed on her. She looked down at her arms, she was indeed glowing. And a bright pink at that! Marinette's eyes widened as she began to heat up.

Even Raven looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Someone get a hose! She's burning up!" Cyborg screamed. 

Beast boy fumbled around panicking until his eyes stopped on the cup on the table. He threw what little he had of water on her resulting in a wet patch forming on her shirt.

"Well that was smart." Damian deadpanned. 

Don't get him wrong, he was very worried for his blue-haired friend, not only because Tikki would kill him if anything happened to her beloved chosen, but also because she was one of his best friends. 

"So.. hot." Marinette was burning up and felt dizzy. The room was too stuffy and she began to sway. Then everything went black.

-&-

"Raven, what the hell did you do!" 

"Jeez calm down Damian, my spell was absolutely under control..I think."

"Shush! I think she's waking up." 

Marinette groaned as she opened her eyes to be met with everyone's frantic eyes on hers.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Cyborg grinned, relief washing over him.

"Are you okay Mari? Tikki was about to murder Raven!" Starfire plopped next to her friend giving her a light squeeze on the arm and checking her forehead; it was back to normal.

"Good, looks like you're temperature is back to normal. I was so worried!"

"I brought more water!" Beast boy came running in the room to only drop the water on the floor when he saw Marinette wide awake and run over to her enveloping him in his green arms.

"Omg Mari! Are you okay?" 

Next to pop up was Tikki was she flew next to her chosen and gave hera quick peck on the cheek and a hug when she saw that she was awake.

"W-Where's Damian?" Marinette asked as she rubbed her head for the second time that day.

"Right here." Damian responded as he walked over to the girl.

She pulled him into a hug stunning him as he froze in her arms. "U-um." Damian looked at his friends, silently asking what he should do.

Starfire giggled, Cyborg squealed and Beast boy and Raven - once again - tried not to explode into laughter.

"I missed you so much, Honey!"

Damian's eyes almost bulged out of there socket and his mouth fell open. 'Honey'? Why the hell did she just-

"Raven. What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do."

Raven chuckled as she responded, "Oh nothing much, now she just thinks that you're both married."

The colour drained from Damian's eyes. The room burst into fits of laughter as everyone else watched the couple, obvious amusement on their faces.

Damian shrugged her arms off leaving her to be pouting and held the bridge of his nose.

Just as Marinette was reaching out for him, he barked out, "Marinette go to bed."

"But-"

"Go. To. Bed."

Marinette sighed as she made her way to the bedrooms.

"Aww, c'mon Damian, no need to be so harsh on the girl. It's not her fault." Raven commented.

"You're right, it's yours." 

Raven gulped.

"Raven, if you do not fix this, you will regret ever practising magic around her."

"Ugh, fine."

Raven stormed out of the room and into hers.

"Yeesh Damian. It's just a joke, why'd you have to be so sour?" Cyborg asked.

"It may be just a joke to you, but how do you think Marinette feels right now! She probably can't control her own body!"

"Actually Damian, the spell is only a intensification of her feel-"

Starfire stopped as she felt Beast boy's eyes on hers. They had a silent conversation in which Starfire agreed not to out Mari.

"Who wants to bet that Marinette's in Damian's room right now." Cyborg chuckled out. 

The colour once again drained out of Damian's face and he rushed to his room leaving the giggling group.

When he pushed open his door, Marinette was indeed in his room and in his bed. He groaned as he flicked on the light. 

"Turn off the light." Marinette moaned as she opened her eyes, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Well why don't you try to sleep in your own room." 

"What are you talking about? We're married, we sleep together."

Robin sighed, if he couldn't beat her, he may as well join her. "Mari, not all married couples sleep together."

"Well why can't we?"

He didn't have an answer to that one.

"Because his single bed isn't big enough for the both of you."

They both looked up to see Tikki floating above their heads. Damian gave her a small smile and she replied with a nod. Mini-God to the rescue!

Marinette hummed and got out of the bed. Damian blushed and turned around; the woman was only wearing a shirt and undies, no bra.

"Why did you turn around? It should be normal already." Marinette asked.

"W-We're only newly-weds." 

Marinette nodded and smirked as she crept up to him and whispered in his ear, "Well better get used to it cos you're gonna see me like this a lot."

Damian went even more red, if that was even possible.

"Okay, okay, now to your room!"

He pushed her out and slammed the door shut. 

He heard Tikki's giggle from the other side of the door and the noise of retreating footsteps.

Just how was he going to tell his brothers that he'd managed to get married in the time span of a few minutes, and to Marinette at that!

-&-

Apparently he didn't have to as the next day, he heard voices in the living room and when he went over, he groaned at the sight of his brothers.

When Jason caught sight of him, he grinned and waved him over saying, "Hey baby bird! Marinette here was just telling us about how you're refusing to let her sleep in bed with you!"

Damian was so done for.

"Why didn't you invite us to your wedding?" Dick smirked at the young adult.

"Because there wasn't one. Raven hit her with some love spell so now she thinks we're married."

"You sure you're not just trying to hide the fact that you went on one knee and popped the question?" Tim sniggered out.

"Yes. I would remember if I got married to her."

"Would you now." His father's deep voice from behind him made him jump. Damian slowly turned around to be met with his father's calculating gaze as he leaned on the door frame. 

Bruce's cold gaze soon turned into a small grin as he asked his son, "You didn't even ask her parents for permission first."

"Oh my God-"

"Gods." Tikki corrected.

Damian continued, "I'm trying to tell you we're not married!"

Raven entered the room, "What's all the commotion?"

"Raven! Thank Gods! Tell my family you hit Marinette with a spell."

Raven grinned, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Damian gave her a glare that could kill.

"Just don't get too carried away Demon Spawn," Tim began, "We don't want any mini bugs or bats running around anytime soon."

Marinette and Damian flushed red at what Tim was implying.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon?" Starfire asked as she entered the room.

Once this was over, they were so dead!

-&-

A scream was heard from the kitchen.

Damian pulled off his headphones and ran out of his room.

"Whats wrong!" Damian shouted at a very scared Starfire.

"M-Marinette's missing!" 

"What!" Damian rushed inside the kitchen to be met with the sight of a hole in the wall and a baking tray tumbled over leaving a bunch of croissants lying on the floor.

"S-She was just going to take her croissants of the oven and when I realised that she was taking too long and came to check on her, she was gone."

Next to make their way in the room was Raven, "What's going on? I heard screaming."

"Marinette's missing."

Beast boy and Cyborg soon arrived frantic.

Damian made his way over to the hole in the wall where a note was scribbled and placed on the table and read it out, "10pm at the park, if you come any earlier or later, you're wife's dead."

Damian growled as he scrunched the paper up threw it across the room.

"How do people know I have a wife?"

"Uh, Jason may have joked about it on twitter."

He was going to fucking kill Jason!

As soon as he retrieved Marinette of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette's slowly awakened to the sound of voices.

"But Puddin', she's so adorable!"

"For the last time, you are NOT dressing our hostage in a clown costume!"

Harley groaned.

"W-Where am I?" 

Joker peered down at her. "Finally awake I see."

Marinette moved to rub her eyes but stopped when she realised she couldn't move her hands. They'd tied the along with her feet together.

Joker tutted, "Don't try escaping on us, Mrs Wayne." he barked out laughing at his own joke.

Marinette and Harley both internally rolled their eyes. He did not live up to his name. 

Harley gave him a sickeningly sweet smile and laughed at his joke. Marinette eyed her. It was clear the laugh was strained, but she wasn't going to out the woman. Harley gave the woman a warning glance telling her to laugh along and she did. The two women laughed with the man until he lifted his hand and a serious expression played on his face.

"SILENCE!" The stopped.

He lifted his arm and checked the time. He had to wait another stupid hour for that stupid bat to arrive! 

"Don't call him stupid."

"What?" He turned around to the girl sitting on the grass.

"I said, don't call my husband stupid." 

It was then that he realised that he'd spoken out loud. He smirked.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't you."

She spat at his shoes. He growled and kicked her in the stomach; the taste of blood on the tip of her tongue.

She didn't recoil. No, she did quite the opposite. She stuck her chest out and lifted her head higher. 

This girl was starting to get on his damn nerves.

He kicked her again expecting some sort of reaction, however she didn't even make a noise.

He kicked her again and again. The more she refused to show any sign of surrender, the more aggravated he got and the harder he hit her.

"I-Isn't that enough Puddin'?" Harley watched him brutally beat the young girl.

"Shut the hell up Harley!" She recoiled.

A few minutes went past and he was now tired of kicking the girl. He growled. Fine! If she wasn't going to budge then he'd just have to nudge her further. He whipped the gun out of his pocket and placed it on the side of her head. Harley gasped.

"Scream or I'll shoot." he sneered out.

She was silent.

"I said SCREAM or I'll SHOOT!" he nudged the gun further into her hair. That would certainly leave a bruise.

"W-Wait Puddin'. You can't kill her yet!" Yet? "She still needs to be our hostage!"

Joker grumbled. She had a point. Reluctantly, he removed the gun and placed it back in his pocket.

"Give her food." Joker ordered, "We can't have her dying on us."

Harley walked up to the young woman and placed a wrapped up sandwich in front of her. Seriously? Marinette lifted up her still bound hands. Harley looked at Joker for permission before he nodded. What harm could a little girl like her do anyway.

Marinette thanked the woman.

"No problem Sugar." she responded.

Marinette slowly ate the sandwich and watched Joker as he sat on a bench and played with a knife, a wide grin on his face. Her gaze then moved to Harley who was giggling as hey hyenas licked her face. It was now or never.

"I need to pee." 

Joker grumbled at the girl. Why the hell did his hostage have to be so needy?

"Harley take her to the bushes or something."

Harley looked at him. Uncertainty written in her face. "Just do it!" he barked. She jumped up and ran to the girl releasing her bound feet and lifting her up.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled sweetly. Harley's heart soared. This girl was too cute for her own damn good! 

-&-

"You can do it in there." Harley said as she stopped just outside a group of bushes.

Marinette waited for the woman to turn around before she bolted.

"Hey!" Harley shouted catching Joker's attention.

Now this was more interesting. He sneered. That girl wasn't going to get far if he had anything to do with it. 

-&-

Marinette had made it halfway to the tower before she heard a gunshot ring out. She paused and scanned herself. No bullet wound.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." Joker grinned as he called out scanning the perimeter for the girl, "It was a warning shot." 

Marinette groaned. This guy was really getting on her nerves.

It wasn't late before she heard barking. The fucking hyenas were looking for her now!

A hyena leaped out from behind a tree and lunged at her. "SIT!" she barked out. It stopped in its tracks and sat. 

"What the hell!" Next to find her was Harley. "He never listens to anyone besides me! What are you? The dog whisperer?"

Marinette bolted again. The next thing to make her stop was a knife whizzing past her head.

"Stop right there bitch!" Joker screamed out. She stopped and slowly turned around, her hands lifted.

"Good girl." he sneered as he slowly made his way to the girl. He gripped her chin digging his nails into it and pulled her closer. "Don't dare try that fucking stunt again."

His breath stank!

"Sorry but you should know by now that I'm very stubborn." she said before kneeing him in the crotch. 

He groaned before falling on his knees. This bitch had just crushed his crotch!

"Asshole!" she shouted before continuing along the path.

Who the fuck did this girl think she was!

-&-

Just as she was about the reach the door to the tower, another knife whizzed past her. She groaned. Did this guy ever give up!

"Don't move or I'll blow your fucking brain out!" he demanded. She turned around for the second time with her hands up.

This time he didn't move any closer and stayed firm where he was. He seemed to have learnt his lesson.

She was then grabbed from behind by a huffing Harley. "Why the hell do you run so flippin' fast!"

Marinette didn't want to hurt the kind woman so instead of headbutting her, she knocked her feet from under her and hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out. 

"I said don't move or I'll blow your fu-" he was kicked in the head.

How the hell had she gotten from there to him in under a second! Was she a fucking assassin or what!

He didn't have time to think about it before he was hit in the head again but this time with a black bat boomerang.

"Damian!" Marinette screamed cheerfully as she ran to her husband. She jumped into his arms and snuggled up to him. He blushed.

He then looked around at the mess. Harley knocked out as her hyenas sat by her and Joker knocked out in front of them. He then looked at the girl in his arms. Daaamn. He'd gotten married to the right girl!

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Time to get inside. Everyone's worried about you."

Marinette yawned and looked up at him. His heart swelled as he watched the moon's light hit her hair. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hey Damian." she said as they walked in.

"Yeah?"

"When are we gonna start sleeping together?"

He choked. This girl was going to be the death of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to make this just 2 chapters, but then I thought that you guys might want to see more adorable newlywed teasing and am choosing to carry on. It won't be very long though, just chapters filled with cute fluff and maybe a teensy weensy bit of smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! I'm currently binge-watching Teen Wolf on Netflix and re-watching season 6 of The 100!

"Mari! Are you okay?" Marinette smiled as the pink haired woman in front of her rushed towards her and pulled her into a deep hug. "We were so worried!"

A gasp from behind broke the beautiful moment and the sound of rushing feet was what turned Marinette's head as beast boy leapt into her arms and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Damian scoffed.

"Omg. Omg. Omg! Mariiii! I was soo worried!"

Next to enter was Cyborg and Raven soon followed.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or do I see a black-haired, blue-eyed woman standing before me?" Marinette chuckled at the Cyborg standing in front of her.

"Marinette!" Raven grinned but the edges of her lips soon twitched and went back down as she noticed the twigs in her hair and the way she crouched, "What did they do to you?"

The girl's smile twitched. "Oh nothing much."

"Marinette." Starfire gave the woman a soft smile.

"He just kicked me." As if by instinct or muscle memory, her hand hovered above her stomach, "A lot."

"Anything else?" the pink-haired woman asked.

"He pushed a gun on my head threatening to shoot if I didn't scream."

Damian growled. That fucking clown fed off pain. What a sadistic asshole! 

"And threw a knife at my head."

Damian grabbed a nearby chair.

"And called me a bitch."

His knuckles were going white.

"And dug his nails into my chin."

The chair creaked under Damian's wrath.

"And threw another knife at my head."

The sound of cracking wood filled the room.

"And threatened to blow my head off."

Everyone jumped as the wooden chair went soaring over their heads and smashed apart as it made connection with the wall.

They turned around to see Damian grabbing his sword and equipping himself with one of the things he hated the most; guns.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Raven asked.

"Clown-hunting." His tone did not sound friendly and they could practically see the word 'murder' written in his frown; the embodiment of the saying 'read my lips'.

Damian froze as he felt something warm and soft on his lips. He looked down and surely the blue-eyed angel was kissing him. 

The sound of metal hitting wood filled the room as his sword hit the floor.

His eyes widened and although he would deny it till the day he died, he liked it.

So when she pulled away, he had to mentally and physically refrain from chasing after her.

"Damian, I'm okay." As if to prove her point, she did a little spin, "I'm stronger than you know." She giggled.

"I think you broke him." Cyborg chuckled.

"Daaamn Mari, I didn't know you were so bold!"

"Bullet? He can handle. Grenade? Psch no problem. Trapped in piranha-infested waters? Easy as pie! But a kiss from an angel? He turns to goo!" Raven smirked.

"Why don't you kiss him again? Maybe it'll wake him u- Nope he's awake."

Damian cleared his throat and blinked. "Uh." he was tongue-tied, "Um." 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just **kissed** him!

He turned to Raven, "S-She's going to forget all of this when she returns to normal..right?"

Raven nodded but the look on her face said otherwise.

Marinette pouted. "Am I a bad kisser?"

His eyes widened, "No! No no! You're an amazing kisser," he choked, "I-I mean-"

"Ooooh." Beast boy smirked.

Starfire gasped. 

A ping caught Damian's attention. 

"Cyborg what did you just do."

"Oh nothing." he smirked, "Just texted Tim that Mari kissed you."

"Oh my G- YOU ARE ALL SO DEAD!"

Cyborg ran out the room waving his phone in the air as if daring Damian to come chasing after it.

Starfire squeaked as she slipped out.

Raven rolled her eyes and left.

Beast boy shifted into a bug a went skittering along the walls following Raven.

"Hey Damian." He turned to the woman and watched as she made her way closer to him pulling him into a hug. "I'm fine."

He slumped his shoulders; she could practically feel him relax.

"I'm fine." her voice came out in whispers as she repeated that phrase. 

Her hand made it's way up to his deep brown locks and she scratched at his scalp eliciting a sigh from his lips.

"Are you sniffing me?" He chuckled.

"You smell like forest."

"It's not like I went through the forest looking for a certain blue-eyed woman to find her standing outside the building being held at gun point by a certain insane, homicidal clown." She could hear the sarcasm dripping off his words.

Her other hand found his waist and made it way under his shirt and around to his back.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" his deep voice a slight pitch higher as he tensed.

She smirked and pulled the handgun from where it was tucked away between his back and trousers then threw it across the room. He relaxed.

"What did you think I was doing?"

Despite his frown at the obvious twinge of humour in her voice, he couldn't keep the red flush from painting his cheeks.

"N-Nothing."

She lifted her eyebrow and pulled away from the hug. "Oh really?"

She pulled herself back in pressing her body against his and removed the hand gripping his hair changing it's course to his back pocket as she pulled out the second gun sat in it and threw it across the room.

She looked up and traced her nose against his neck and smirked when she felt him gulp.

"M-Marinette."

"Yeah?" the 'e' dragging on.

"Stop." His jaw tensed

"You know you don't want me to."

She stuck out her tongue and flicked it along his vein but then gasped as she felt her back hit the wall and heard his arm slam above her head trapping her.

"Exactly." Her eyes went wide. His voice was so much deeper. 

He sighed, "Marinette. I'm still a man. If you tease me, I will react."

Damn why did he look so hot when he was mad?

She eyed his lips for a split second before lifting her eyes back up to gorge at the the sight of his emerald orbs. This didn't go unnoticed.

He removed his arm and his hands found hers as he slammed them where his arm was before; above her head. She gulped as his face pulled in closer to hers and he smirked. 

"Are you sure you're ready for me Angel?" 

Her eyes went wide. Were his pupils dilated? Oh God...

"Um. Uh."

He burst out laughing and pulled back watching her slide down the wall. She was such a stuttering mess! Revenge was indeed sweet.

A shuffle from the door caught his attention as he flicked his head around.

Raven ran. Beast boy ran after her. Starfire looked like a deer caught in headlights and dashed. Cyborg lowered his phone before sending the man a smirk and running of laughing his guts out.

"CYBORG IF YOU SEND THAT VIDEO!" Damian ran off after him.

"Bleugh. Eep. Oomf. Damian. Hooottt." Marinette's face flushed as she stuttered. 

Tikki face palmed. What was she to do with a mess of a woman who's libido was now on fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why Marinette didn't just turn into Ladybug because I have no idea. I legit just noticed my mistake now! Oh well...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long wait! Enjoy :-)

When Jason woke up to the sound of screaming, he pulled out his guns and crept down the stairs expecting an attack from supposedly the league of assassins, seeing as they were the only ones actually capable of breaking into the Wayne Manor. What he didn't expect, though, was the sight of his younger brother screaming his head off as he stared at the screen of his phone.

He tucked his handgun in his back pocket (safety now on) and placed his rifle on the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" his voice was deep and groggy, "You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought we were being attacked!"

Tim looked up at his brother, his eyes shining. "Cyborg just sent me a video."

Jason practically snarled. "A video! You woke me up because of some stupid--"

Tim rolled his eyes and shoved the screen in his face. 

Another scream erupted through the manor walls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE!"

Pure muscle barged in through the door and the men gulped as Bruce made his way in, face mask half on. They could tell by the bags under his eyes that he'd just woken up.

You should **never** wake up Batman.

Jason nudged his brother forward. "You show him."

Tim's eyebrows furrowed, "No you do it!"

"It's on _your_ phone."

Tim sighed and meekly stepped forward before handing the phone over to his father.

They watched as Bruce's face morphed from anger to surprise to..no way..it couldn't be....joy?

His face remained stoic as he spoke seemingly to himself but loud enough for the other boys in the room to hear. "What am I going to name my grandchildren..."

-&-

"How could you not tell us you had a boyfriend, let alone a husband!"

Marinette laughed at her parents on the other side of the screen.

Meanwhile, Damian sat as far away from her as possible recalling the warning her parents had given him if he hurt her. 

He shivered. They were some scary parents. He was willing to bet that Sabine was even scarier than his own Mother, Talia! 

Today was one of those chill days in Gotham. One of those days where thieves didn't feel like stealing and murderers didn't feel like murdering. One of those days where everyone could relax and enjoy life for at least one second.

Ha! As if that was actually true!

They'd just gotten back from a few days of uncovering a secret chain of human traffickers and it was an understatement to say that they were all tired.

When they'd gotten home, Marinette had given him a big kiss and had offered to wash his back in the shower which he quickly refused. He didn't know if he could take anymore of this. 

When he'd gone to Raven to force the antidote out of her, she wasn't there. The little crook had run away leaving a note stating that she and Starfire were off to some magic thing. 

Cyborg was busy doing whatever the hell it was he did in his freetime and Beast boy had gone off to try and win over Raven for the umpteenth time leaving a very bored and very annoyed Damian with a very happy Marinette.

So when Marinette suggested they watch Netflix and 'Chill', he agreed but demanded that they take the word 'chill' and use it for it's actual meaning and not the alternative.

Now, here they were as Marinette talked to her parents and he ate snacks waiting for her to finish before they chose a movie.

When the call ended, Marinette immediately plopped next to him and stole the remote.

"Let's watch Hulk vs!" she exclaimed.

"No." There was no way he was watching some stupid, cartoon version of the Avengers. He hated how the movies always made Hulk seem so much more vicious than he actually was. He was a big softie 80% of the time.

"Teen Titans G--"

"We are **not** watching anything that has to do with us!"

Marinette sighed. "Fine! You choose!"

Damian grabbed the remote. 

-&-

They were 20 minutes into watching 'Spy' when Damian decided he'd go for a bathroom break.

When he came back, he expected to see Marinette stuffing popcorn into her mouth but instead found no one. 

He called her name but she didn't answer. 

When he got frantic and went around the house looking for her to only not find her and her kwami missing, he called the others.

As he waited for them, he snooped around some more. He eyed the half-eaten bowl of popcorn on the table and plunged his hand deep in. He felt something hard and square and pulled it out; it was a rubix cube.

He growled throwing it across the room and watched as it broke apart and something fell out of it.

He picked up the piece of card.

 _What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night?_  
~The Riddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Don't worry, the next one's gonna be longer!  
> Also, I take no credit for the riddles as I got them off the internet. If I do make my own riddle, I'll say that it's mine. But otherwise, these riddles are not mine.


	5. Chapter 5

"What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night." Starfire read out the note as the rest of the team listened attentively. Beast boy's foot tapped away at the floor repeatedly as his nerves grew and he could feel the nausea building in his stomach. The sound of Cyborg's frantically scattered breaths echoed around the room and drew annoyed glares from an equally worried Raven. 

"How could this happen?" Raven began, "You were right there with her! How did you not hear a thing?" She looked towards Damian waiting for his answer.

His eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not the one that decided that the bathroom would be 2 storeys above the damn living room!" He growled sending a fist into the wall where the faint dent of past punches could just be made out. 

"You should've been paying more attention to her!" Raven yelled back.

Damian turned around and took a step towards her before screaming, "What? Did you expect me to take her to the bathroom with me!"

Raven's eyes narrowed and she swung her arms up, "I don't know! Maybe!"

Damian took another step towards her, his teeth grinding, "I'm not the one that started this whole stupid mess with a shitty love spell!"

Raven snarled, "Don't you dare bring my spell into this! It was _your_ brother that chose to broadcast to the whole fucking world that you had a wife! My spell has nothing to do with it!"

"Of course it does!" Damian screamed, "Your spell makes her damn weak! If she wasn't-" he made quotation marks with his finger, "in love, or whatever the hell you want to call it, she would've been more careful! Love is weakness!"

At this point, Raven was seething. "Love is NOT weakness!" she prodded a finger on his chest, "You're just filled with so much darkness you're blind to how much she actually likes you! Her love for you has made her stronger but you just fail to see it! Don't you notice that in every battle where you're in trouble she somehow seems to beat the shit out of the attackers!" she paused taking a quick breath before continuing, "Y'know I actually feel sorry for her. She shouldn't have to love such a stupidly oblivious guy like you who has been through so much bullshit that he fails to let in any light! Her best bet at love is with that blonde cat back in Paris!"

Raven flinched as he backed her into a corner and slammed his fist into another wall. "You don't know **anything**!" he grumbled, his eyes so dark they looked as if they would swallow her whole and his jaw clenched so damn tight she was surprised his teeth hadn't even chipped. "You don't know anything!" he repeated, his voice softer but still clouded with aggravation. "That bloody cat isn't good enough for her! H-He isn't g-good enough." he sounded as though he were trying to convince himself let alone everyone else.

Starfire's eyes widened. "You're jealous." She stated matter-of-factly. "You're jealous," she repeated, "of how much they get along. How much time they get to spend together."

He moved away from the wall releasing Raven from her tight prison and proceeded to instead slump down along it; the same wall she'd slumped down when he'd teased her. The same one he'd left her a stuttering, blushing mess. Beast boy took a sharp breath in when he noticed the water dripping down Damian's eyes. Cyborg's eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepened. 

A sniffle could be heard in the silence creeping up on them. Another one followed after and then a sob. Raven's eyes led her down to the sight of Damian sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the wall and his hand resting above his eyes as he looked up, the tears streaming down his face and along his neck then disappearing down the collar of his shirt.

The last time they'd seen him cry was a few years ago when he'd gone undercover with his father to infiltrate and take down a secret meeting between Gotham's villains and Russia's criminals. They'd agreed to join forces to take down the CIA. They'd succeeded in arresting Gotham's villains and sending Russia's back to their country - where their punishment was suspiciously kept a secret - but barely and his father had come back with serious injuries and on the brink of death. Ra's al Ghul had refused to let him use the Lazarus Pits due to their feud over Talia. Damian had been crying day and night worried over his father's safety before him and his brothers had joined forced to steal some of the water from the pits.

Now here he was, his bottom lip quivering and heavy streams of salted water making their journey down his face. The silence in the room followed by the sound of his sobs was excruciating. He was the one to break it. "I-I-I-I just. I can't take it. I can't keep losing people close to me."

Starfire nodded slowly staring solemnly at her friend. "You don't want her to get hurt. That's why you've never told her how you feel." Beast boy's eyes widened as he looked at Damian and then Starfire and then back to Damian. "You love her. You're _in love_ with her."

All eyes landed on Damian as the others tried to process this new information. He sighed before taking a moment to calm down and wiping away the remnants of his meltdown with his sleeve. He didn't give a damn about manners or personal hygiene. Right now his main focus was Marinette. He sniffed before standing up and straightening his shirt. He looked up to meet the eyes of his partners before saying, "Right, let's get to finding Marinette and beating the shit out of a green and purple man in a shitty bowler hat."

He strode over to the discarded card on the table and picked it up repeating the words in his head. The gang followed after him but shared concerned looks as they proceeded to pretend the previous event hadn't just happened and Damian hadn't just admitted his feelings for Marinette.

Beast boy sat down with a grumpy huff and threw the cushion that had gotten in his way across to the other side of the room where it proceeded to ambush a painting and send it tumbling down and crashing on the floor. Damian sent him an annoyed glare. Raven watched as the cushion slumped down along the painting covering the blue of the ocean painted in waves that crashed as birds flew overhead. Her eyes then widened as she made a realisation.

"A pillow!" she whispered. "A pillow!" she repeated louder. All eyes went to her begging her to explain. "A pillow loses the head of a person in the morning when they wake up and gets it back at night when they're going back to bed!"

Damian's eyes widened but then narrowed before he groaned. "We have over 20 pillows in this damn Tower, how the hell are we meant to open and close all of them?"

A glint in Starfire's eyes caught his attention. "We just won't close them."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you suggesting we rip every single pillow open until we find the right one?"

Her smirk answered his question. Cyborg grinned, "I'm down for that."

Raven grumbled under her breath. She'd payed double for the dark royal purple silk pillows filled with 100% sheep wool in her room only to now have to have them ripped open. She sighed. She could get new pillows. There was only one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

To outsiders, the sight of the Teen Titans going around their Tower and frantically ripping open pillows and unstuffing them would seem incredibly bizarre; hilarious even. The pitch of Raven's whine as she watched her favourite pillows be destroyed in front of her eyes would make an untrained ear bleed. It was when they came to Beast boy's room that they found him standing awkwardly in front of the door.

"Move." Damian's cold voice almost (almost) shook him to the bone.

Beast boy slowly shuffled to the side allowing them passage into his Beast cave where they found a body pillow tucked under the bed. 

"This is an invasion of privacy." he muttered embarrassed.

Raven looked from him to the pillow and then back. She was actually impressed at how the creator of the body pillow had captured every intricate detail of her beautiful hair and made her eyes darker than it'd needed to be adding that extra mysterious look that she loved. Her legs were a bit longer than they actually were in real life and her cape hung just that little bit longer.

When her head was ripped open, she flinched. It was pretty unnerving watching your own head get ripped open. The card they'd been looking for those 15 pillows ago flew out and onto the floor. Cyborg picked it up and read the next riddle.

_You scream, I scream. We all scream..._  
-The Riddler

"Ice cream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry! I was hoping to have the whole riddle thing solved and them finding Marinette and rescuing her in this chapter, but it would've taken a lot of hours and it's almost 10 at night, so I'm gonna try fit it all in next chapter. I know some of you really want to see the moment where Marinette and Damian deal with after the spell wears off! But, don't worry! After the Riddler is all done and dusted, the after effects will begin.


	6. Book Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter! I repeat, this is not a new chapter! This is the cover of this book that is also co-posted on Wattpad!

# 

So sorry! I totally forgot about crediting the artist! Here's a link to the original artist's tumblr a supplied by someone in the comment section - violette-fowler on tumblr. Here ' s the link --> https://violette-fowler.tumblr.com/day/2020/02/02


	7. Chapter 7

"Who the hell buys this much strawberry ice cream!"

Starfire chuckled awkwardly before ripping open another tub and disposing its contents into the bowl. She sighed when nothing else came out and threw the tub into the pile. The bowl was only getting fuller and fuller and despite her obsession towards the red fruit, it still made her feel sick to even think about eating them all in one go. She'd probably get like a dozen brain freezes and her teeth would be so cold she wouldn't even be able to feel them chatter.

"I found it!" 

They all turned to Beast boy as he held up a tub of chocolate ice cream as though it were a first place trophy. Of course it'd be the odd one out.

-&-

A few stupid riddles later and the Titans sat at the table arranging the riddles in the order they'd found them.

What loses its head in the morning and gets it back at night - Pillow.

You scream, I scream. We all scream - Ice cream.

Etc Etc...

What did all of these things have in common?

"Wait." Starfire's voice broke through the silence as she studied the riddles. "The first letter of the words. They're different. T-They're highlighted or bolder. The point is they're different."  
She fumbled around with the pieces of card vertically aligning them and gasps.

"They spell out a word."

"P."

"I."

"R."

"A."

"N."

"H."

"A."

"Piranha. Holy shit they're going to drop her in a pool of piranhas!"

"Or maybe they're going to force her to eat them!" All eyes turned to Beast boy. He shrugged. "I've always wanted to try it."

Damian had to force his hand down when it moved to hit him. He cleared his throat. Now was not the time for his emotional moods. Their main focus was Marinette. "Where do we know that stores Piranhas?" He looked around at their thinking faces and grumbled. "The aquarium you idiots."

Why does a public aquarium have Piranhas you ask? Well it's Gotham!

"We need to make a plan."

"Why? It's all five of us against one of him."

"He managed to sneak in undetected, plant all of these cards and kidnap Marinette in the time I went to the bathroom. That's too suspicious. He couldn't have done it alone."

"Should we get your brothers in on this?"

Damian sent a glare towards Raven but softened it. That would probably be best. Last time with Joker, she'd been lucky. They'd been worn out and probably weren't on their best game. And he hated to admit it but right now, it was best to get the...adults...in on this. 

So there he was making a call he'd probably regret later but didn't have the time to regret now.

-&-

"Y'know you should've told us about this a lot earlier. And how the heck didn't you notice someone sneak into your tower and plant a bunch of cards then kidnap Marinette? Just. How?"

Damian grumbled as he stared at the front entrance to the Aquarium, the others standing by his side. He turned to Tim shooting him one of his signature glares. "We can talk about this later. Right now a girl...woman is probably dangling over a pool of piranhas scared to death because of us. We're running out of time."

Tim rolled his eyes. Way to evade the question Baby bird. His steps were slow and steady as he made his way to the entrance. It opened as soon as he came in a close enough proximity and they entered the dark building.

Dick held up his hand stopping them in their tracks. "Remember the plan?"

They all nodded. The Titans on the left and the others on the right. They would surround him while Damian (he insisted on it being him) got Marinette. 

As they split, Damian could feel himself shaking. He was itching to find her. Literally. He scratched his neck. He could feel his anxiety biting at his body and felt the need to grab her and go. 

They slowly advanced towards the back where the Piranhas were being held and stopped when heard talking. Two voices. Both feminine. The Riddler's partners perhaps?

He saw movement at the other side and knew it was time to move into action. He looked back at his team and nodded. They nodded back.

"If you move I'll blow your fucking brains ou--" Jason's voice faded away and he slowly lowered his gun as the lights turned on revealing Marinette in all her glory perched on a chair. No constraints. No gag. Not even tape. Nothing. Just sat there comfortably talking to Tikki.

Her head whipped around as she noticed the new arrivals and the biggest shit-eating grin found its way on her face. "Oh hey guys!"

Damian's first instinct was to run over and hug her but he was stunned. He couldn't move. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were growing wet all over again as he stared at the girl...woman he'd spent hours solving ridiculous puzzles for. 

"Where's the Riddler?"

Had she taken care of him? Damn she was strong. But--

"Yeahhh. About that." She scratched her head. "He's in Arkham."

Tim's knives dropped on the floor sending the sound of metal on whatever the hell the Aquarium floor was echoing. Well this was pointless.

"You already got rid of him?" She should've come home. There they were worrying about her for hours when she'd already solved the damn problem!

"No." She cleared her throat averting her eyes. "He kinda...sorta...never left in the first place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So this was a little shorter than the others. To be honest, I'm not that enthusiastic about this chapter so yeah. Dw though, the whole dealing with the after effects of the spell and all that will start in the next chapter. I just felt like I had to update today because I hadn't done it in a while. So..yeah. Hope you enjoyed... ┐(´ー｀)┌ (Yes. that is a shrug.)


	8. Updating

So recently, I've been having . . . let's just say 'problems' which will unfortunately make it harder to read and write and understand things (also school is starting) and so my update times will be a lot slower.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while guys. Well, not that long, but I just missed writing this too much! It's the chapter some of you have been waiting for! The chapter where the spell finally wears off.
> 
> [ **Warning** ] Angst ahead! Proceed with caution! Also, I apologize for any incorrect information in this chapter and future chapters to come.

Damian was pissed.

Like 'so angry he could break a table with his teeth' pissed.

Sure, he'd teased her but she'd started it! Great, now he was starting to sound like a kid.

He rubbed a hand down his face.

"So you're telling me that you dragged us all around our tower and out here thinking you were dangling over a pool of Piranhas--"

"Or eating them!" 

Damian rolled his eyes at his green friend and carried on, "For _revenge_?"

Marinette slowly nodded, her face controlled but pulled back waiting for any sudden outbursts or glaring eyes from them.

Tim snickered but covered it up with a badly timed cough.

She shrugged. "What, is a girl not allowed to play pranks anymore?"

Damian's eye twitched. "NOT ONES THAT--" he flinched at her squirm and cleared his throat taking a breath in and another out before carrying on, "Not ones that involve us thinking you're flipping dead!"

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jason. "To be honest, that's your own fault. I mean if you took a second to consider how a guy could place cards all over your house and kidnap Marinette, who may I say is perfectly capable of kicking his ass or at least transforming and _then_ kicking his ass, you wouldn't have jumped to such conclusions and I would still be safe and snug in my room and on my laptop talking with Connor."

"And my ice cream wouldn't be in a big bowl melting right now." Starfire pouted.

Raven thought back to her pillows and Beast boy, his body pillow.

They'd all taken the brunt.

Damian sniffed before glaring at her again and looking away choosing to instead glare daggers at a wall.

Tikki's hand found its way onto her chosen's cheek and she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, he's not mad at you. He's just upset because he was worried."

Marinette glanced at him before nodding. Yeah. He was just worried. That's all. 

Just worried.

Worried.

Love.

He didn't like her.

He was just worried...

She felt a tug at her chest and her smile dropped as her heart squeezed leaving a painful throb.

Tears sprung to her eyes but she didn't allow them to drop.

He didn't like her.

Starfire was the first to point out the faint pink glow that surrounded her. Everyone watched in awe as for the second time, Marinette was swallowed in a beautiful and bright pink that shimmered leaving no traces behind. 

This time, she didn't faint. 

It was good...but she knew there was something wrong. She could feel it. Something was missing.

-&-

The three older Wayne brothers had bid their farewells as everyone returned home.

Marinette had been shocked when she saw the state of the tower knowing that she'd be forced to clean up after her little..big..prank. But being the good friends they were, they'd of course helped her.

She still had yet to talk to Damian. She could tell he was avoiding her. And she didn't like it. Not one bit. But she didn't want to anger him. All she'd tried to do was tease him a little. She probably had pushed it a little too far though. 

She smirked to herself. The plan had taken a while to construct. It was only out of pure luck that when it came to stuffing the card in Beast Boy's pillow, it involved her expertise. 

She didn't know what to do now that the spell was broken. She didn't really remember much, but she knew enough.

Her cheeks tinted as memories of Damian flooded her mind. For flips sake, why did he have to go along with her! Her mind led her to a memory of him next to her as they were hiding. It was when they'd gone out on that mission involving traffickers. He'd pulled her next to him and pushed them down to the ground as a woman went walking past barking orders at another. 

The way he'd looked at her...

She wondered.

Did he like that Marinette more?

What would he think if she confessed that at some point through all of that, the spell had worn off before taking her under again? That for an hour or less, she'd been this Marinette disguised as that one.

Lovey-dovey Marinette. Marinette 2.0

It reminded her of a book she'd read. The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. 

She felt a tear run down before she quickly wiped it away. 

Don't cry. 

She closed her eyes and stopped at her destination. She chewed her lip debating whether or not to knock on the door. She stood outside his bedroom for what seemed like hours before giving up. 

_"Why didn't you invite us to your wedding?"_

_"You sure you're not just trying to hide the fact that you went on one knee and popped the question?"_

_"For the last time, you are NOT dressing our hostage in a clown costume!"_

_"Damian!"_

_"Omg. Omg. Omg! Mariiii! I was soo worried!"_

_"Marinette. I'm still a man. If you tease me, I will react."_

_"How could you not tell us you had a boyfriend, let alone a husband!"_

_"Let's watch Hulk vs!"_

_"Oh hey guys!"_

_"Not ones that involve us thinking you're flipping dead!"  
_

Good and bad memories. But still memories. 

Was Marinette 2.0 better than the original? Was she more fun? Was she more lovable?

She shook her head. 

_"Don't worry, he's not mad at you. He's just upset because he was worried."_

She stopped in her tracks and spun around. To hell with this! She had to apologise.

Tell him from her own mouth that she'd meant no harm.

She felt the same throb at her heart. Her thoughts led her astray.

She was hit with a love spell.

It'd worn off. 

Love spell..

Love.

Love! 

Her lips turned down into a frown. The word kept scratching her. Biting at her and nudging her. 

She huffed in annoyance and with one last glance back at his bedroom door, she turned again walking towards the place where this had all started. 

-&-

The familiar smell of the training room hit her like a storm as she entered scanning her eyes around before landing them on Raven.

"Hey Raven."

Raven jumped and slammed something shut turning around and sending her a tight smile. "H-Hey Marinette."

Marinette's eyes narrowed. "Is there something wrong?"

Raven's lips twitched and she could see the gears turning in her head as she looked for a suitable answer.

"No..." She cleared her throat, "Yes. Something **very** wrong."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed in worry as she watched her friend look back at her with her eyes wide and her fingers gripping for dear life onto the book she'd slammed shut. The book with the words 'Magic Spells for Adepts' written along the cover in fancy writing.

Raven cleared her throat again. "I-uh." She hissed muttering at herself in quick, hushed whispers as though trying to choose her next words very carefully. 

Marinette's frown deepened as her friend bit her lip nervously glancing between her and the book in her hands as though trying to will it out of existence. 

She nodded to herself seeming to find somewhat of the right words to say and finally met Marinette's gaze. "Okay, Mari. You're going to have to stay very calm when I tell you this."

Marinette took a step closer, her eyes widening in anticipation and fear. She felt the familiar squeeze of her heart. 

Raven took a deep breath in and another out taking a quick glance at the door before landing it back on Marinette. 

"You know spells. And how they range from 1 to 5 with 5 being the highest level. How level 5 spells are very dangerous in the wrong hands. A-And how even one wrong mistake could mess up the entire spell. And how they have side effects, some being goo--"

"Raven! Please. Just-Just get to the point." Raven gulped as she saw her friend's eyes begin to well up with tears. She took another look at the book in her hands and grumbled. 

She wished Starfire were here. Her happy-go-lucky presence would at the very least be able to soften the blow. 

"Have you been feeling...different?"

Marinette huffed in annoyance. This was **not** getting to the point! "Different how?"

She threw her hands up exasperated when Raven didn't answer right away. "Different how Raven!" She felt another pang at her heart.

Raven took a step back. "I-I need to get Starfire."

Marinette's eyes boiled with red and she picked up a nearby training pole and threw it stopping Raven in her tracks. "DIFFERENT HOW!"

Raven jumped, sweat sheening on her brow. She held her free hand up. "You need to calm down Marinette. Calm down."

Marinette's eyes went wide. "What the hell do you mean _calm down_! You did something to me and you're not even telling me what! Just tell me what the hell's wrong with me, then I'll calm down!"  
  
Raven shook her head. "If I tell you, it'll only make things worse." She eyed the book in her hands again and her gaze slowly lifted back to the door and then back again to the fuming woman standing before her.

Marinette felt another pang at her heart. And another. And another. With each throb, her mood worsened. 

Raven's eyes searched the room frantically. Where the hell was Tikki. Wasn't she always meant to be by her chosen's side--no. No. No. No. No. No!

She'd messed up.   
  
Tikki was busy in the kitchen with Starfire - They'd become rather good friends.

She wondered if they'd be able to hear her if she screamed.

Damian's room was the closest.

Okay. All she had to do was distract Marinette for a second. Just enough time to--

"Raven."

Raven's blood ran cold and her mouth went dry.

"Give me the book Raven."

Her limbs were stiff. 

"What did you do to me Raven. Just tell me. Tell me what you did to me." Marinette's voice was too calm. Too controlled.

"Raven. Please."

Raven's hands trembled.

"Please Raven. My chest hurts."

No. No. No! She'd messed up. The wrong damn..she'd messed up! That stupid brain of hers was too busy plotting how to play matchmaker that she didn't even notice the words she'd said. The words she'd repeated in her head as she read the book. She hadn't noticed that they were all wrong. The words had been wrong. The spell....

It was all wrong. 

It wasn't meant to go this way.

It was all wrong.

The words.

The spell.

The light.

She hadn't just hit Marinette with any old love spell.

She winced at the sudden sharp intake of breath from her dear blue-eyed friend. 

"I-I'm so sorry Mari...I'm so sorry."

Marinette's eyebrow quirked. She sniffed and wiped at the tear dripping down her cheek. "What the hell did you do to me Ray?"

With the sudden opening, Raven bolted for the door attempting to ignore Marinette's sad whispers. 

He was going to kill her. That, she knew for sure. A normal love spell was around level 3 at best. It didn't mean any harm. It was just used as a joke among other spell-casters. It was kind of like a matchmaking test. If the person you cast it on held any affections towards another person, it would work, but if they didn't then it wouldn't work and the person would just feel a slight wave of giddiness before going back to normal. It was kind of like alcohol. Temporarily intoxicating the person.

That's all she'd tried to do.

Temporarily intoxicate Marinette. Just enough so that her and the others could laugh over Damian's reactions to an intoxicated Marinette.

She hadn't meant any harm.

It was her first time casting the spell. 

She didn't know...she'd messed up.

-&-

She rushed into Starfire grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away from a confused Tikki and to the dining table where the book lay open on the page she'd used.

Before Starfire could so much as ask what she was doing, her eyes caught onto the page and her face went pale.

She looked at Raven before looking back at the page and then back at Raven. Her eyebrows sunk. "Raven, please tell me you didn't--" Raven nodded her head.

Starfire's shoulders slumped. "Poor Marinette."

Tikki's eyes wandered the page before meeting Raven's pleading ones. "Tikki, please tell me you can do something about this."

The women's gazes turned to Tikki watching as she thought. She looked back up, anger in her usually calm eyes. "Raven, do you know how much damage you've--" She stopped abruptly looking around. "Where's Marinette?"

"I-I--"

Tikki's eyes went wide. "Please tell me you didn't leave her on her own."

Raven felt the bitter sting of tears prick her eyes. 

Tikki gasped. "I have to get her. She could--Where did you leave her?"

"T-The training room."

Before she could so much as move, Tikki was out of sight.

She looked back at Starfire. 

Starfire shook her head. "All we can do now is hope that we're not too late."

Raven nodded. "Y-Yeah." All they could do now was hope. 

Marinette was a sensitive person when it came to her feelings. 

Very sensitive.

Damian would definitely kill her if they didn't get this sorted out.

She stared daggers at the page opting to rip it out and destroy it, but choosing not to knowing that they'd need it if they were to help their dear friend. Poor Marinette.

She'd messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was a lot more angsty than I'd originally intended. The mood change though! From all lovey and happy to all depressing! This was honestly meant to be a book of all jokes and smiles, it really was! But I guess I just can't keep myself from adding that little bit of drama...
> 
> Anyway, almost finished with the book! Just like one or two more chapters to go! Sorry to leave you on such a harsh cliffhanger! X(


End file.
